halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-B030
Percy-B030 is a SPARTAN-IV and a member of Assault Team Narya. Appearance Percy wears his hair at a normal length and is constantly fighting to keep it flattened down. He has deep, piercing grey eyes that can at times make his peers feel at ease and at other times feel uncomfortable. Mental Report He has perfect mental health with no disorders to speak of. Percy has been noted by others for being "Silver's philosopher" because of his tendency to question things and consider moral and spiritual problems that others hardly think about. He is incredibly smart and earned top marks in almost all of his classes during training, and has been known to read during most of his free time. He is well liked by other SPARTAN-IVs because of his laid back nature and his ability to keep secrets. Many of his comrades like to approach him when they have encountered difficulties in their lives, knowing that he will do his best to encourage them and offer advice. He is also appreciated by his officers for his respect for them, something that remains firm even if he disagrees with their decisions. Apart from reading, Percy enjoys playing chess with other members of his team and watching movies from the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. It was he who convinced his squad leader Mark-B071 to name Squad Silver's three teams after the Elvish rings of power from The Lord of the Rings. Preferred Weapons Percy backs his CQB team with fire from an assault rifle (or a battle rifle if he can get his hands on one), and has trained himself to use almost any weapon manufactured by the UNSC with efficiency. Apart from his primary weapon, Percy wears an M6L pistol in a holster on his waist, an M47 pistol in a leg holster, and a combat knife in a shoulder sheath (discounting the blade that comes as standard issue with the CQB MJOLNIR variant). Strengths As stated above, Percy is very accurate and often laments the fact that CQB teams are not issued Battle Rifles when going into battle. While not directly specializing in any one role in particular, Percy is superb at being an all-around "jack of all trades" infantryman in regards to the various roles that can be filled by SPARTANs. He is a good team player and is willing to accept orders from just about anyone, so long as they listen to his advice and give it due consideration. He is also known for being one of the cleverest on Squad Silver, a trait he uses to outsmart enemies in combat. He used his intelligence to aid fellow trainee Raymond when the latter was searching for a niche to fill. Percy found him several books on the history of the Covenant, and Raymond gained a deep and abiding interest in alien factions and cultures. Percy, for his part, also gained new knowledge of the Covenant from helping Raymond and the two of them often collaborate to discuss what the enemy may be planning. Percy is also the squad's medic. Weaknesses While extremely intelligent, Percy has trouble with mathematical calculations, computer skills, and engineering problems and is usually a burden for his team when they are engaged in non-combat related tasks such as equipment maintenance and construction. His tendency to bow to the wishes of others can also make him look weak at times, and his leadership skills have proven to be very poor. History Early Life and Training Percy was, like many other SPARTAN-IVs, an artificially impregnated fetus created from the sperm of veteran marines. After his birth he was discreetly transferred to an orphanage, where he began to live as normal of a life as possible for an orphan. Although his quiet and submissive nature made him a target for bullies, his general air of ease made him well enough liked that me managed to escape the worst of the harassment directed at him. After he was kidnapped and inducted into the S-IV program, Percy spent several weeks struggling to adjust in his new military environment. After he had done so he began to treat everything from field training to classroom academics very seriously and was praised by his instructors for earning mostly top marks (areas that he was less successful in were mathematics and engineering). Attracted to all manners of combat, Percy sought to become equally capable at both close, medium, and long ranges. Throughout all of this hard training, he never lost his bookish nature and easygoing attitude, and was noted for reading dozens of fiction novels during his free time. At some point during training, Percy met and befriended Raymond-B100, who was a capable soldier but was unable to find a correct niche for himself. Percy helped him study the Covenant and its technology until Raymond was the regiment's leading expert on it. Although Percy learned much while studying with Raymond, he did not stop seeking to become a well-rounded SPARTAN rather than one who relied too much on being specific to one field. One subject he did eventually begin to specialize in was first aid, but he never allowed his studies in this area to interfere with his combat training. When the SPARTAN-IV trainees were organized into squads and fire teams, Percy was disappointed to find himself placed in an assault squad rather than a generic fire team. Although he respected his superiors' orders about tactics during his squad's training exercises, he did not stop training with such long ranges weapons as the Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle. Apart from the undesirable posting, Percy found the other aspects of his squad to be completely satisfactory. Although he disagreed with squad leader Mark's desire for glory, the rivalry that went on between team leaders Erwin and David, the selfish and disrespectful habits of SPARTAN-B153, and his own team leader Hector's obsession with archaic melee weapons, he kept most of his concerns to himself and became friendly with all members of the squad, as well as with those of the rest of Grey Platoon. At some point during this training, Percy became a Christian and embraced his new faith with the same dedication that he had shown his training. Along with this development came a tendency to reflect deeply on things during times of peace, earning him the nickname "Silver's Philosopher". Operation:DEVIANT Operation:WARDOG